Challenge of Sorts
by Suicidal Sweety
Summary: Okay, This was really weird but hey who cares. I wrote it down after I dreamed it one morning and I wanted to see what would happen when it was finished. Give it a try, Details inside because I don't really know how to explain it.


Alright this is going to be a little weird. Please note that my brain is mostly fried I think and it isn't wired like everyone else's. I need help. I woke up this morning and it was stuck in my brain because I actually dreamed this little tid-bit. I don't know why I have started to dream Naruto stuff but I have and it has been irritating me all day just because I don't know what happens next nor why he was there in the first place. When I read something I read it as a whole and I see it as a movie of sorts in my head so I have a thing for details but I can't write stories worth crap so if anyone decides to take this….thing? challenge?..... up go right ahead, just message me or something when you do. Anyway if any of this sounds weird to you… well I wrote it at four in the morning on a piece of paper by the light of my monitor right after I 'woke up' and then I went back to sleep so I was pretty much a zombie. And if it doesn't seem right to you, I kinda dreamed it as a movie then it turned into something like a book or a magazine or maybe even a fanfic. Now I'm fairly certain that I haven't seen anything like this on here but I might have and if I somehow copied it or something then tell me because I would love to read it.

Right, rant aside for now, details at bottom. My dream, Your Challenge:

He twisted, landing on the ground below in a crouch. Looking around with wide eyes he stayed in the shadows to avoid as much fighting as possible and when he could not avoid a fight he ended it quickly and quietly. He paused for a moment to get a grasp on his surroundings when he reached a corner of the courtyard. People were fighting everywhere, both men and women, some in armor and some not, but everyone was killing each other and corpses lay strewn about like macabre garden decorations. He shuddered and continued on his way to the far corner of the courtyard, again fighting as he went, sneaking when he could.

This corner, he knew, had a small hole in it. Much too small for anything except perhaps a child, but even at seventeen he was still somewhat short and little more than whipcord over bone. He could fit, he was sure. That hole lead to a hallway that was on the outside edge of the castle and it was nothing more that an outdoor hallway filled with open arches that left it open to the elements. If he could just get there he could leave this place, find Konoha, he friends! Even if he couldn't he could make a living by his ninja skills but he really didn't want to think about that at the moment.

As he crept closer to his goal his senses called out to him and he quietly jumped to catch a decorative pole that stuck out above him and hid in the shadows. Not even a second later a man and a woman walked to the spot he had just been, weapons drawn and ready. Looking around the woman turned to her companion. "Are you sure you saw someone over here?" The man glared at her and growled. "Yes I'm sure. I swear I saw the little rat a few seconds ago." She gave him a spiteful look. "Going after kids now, are we?" He never got to answer as Naruto swung upside-down by his knees and smacked their heads together. The man fell with a small grunt as the woman gave a slight shriek, but also collapsed, unconscious, to the ground. The noises they made were lost in the general sound of the other battles.

'_So close_.' He thought as he made his way towards his goal. Closer and closer he crept until he was crouched before it. It wasn't much, just a simple two foot by two foot square that sat at a slight angle to the courtyard so that rain water would drain from the hallway into a small nearby pond. He didn't know why there wasn't a grate in it as he started to crawl through but he really didn't care at that point. It wasn't a long distance to crawl by any means, only as long as the wall was think so maybe a foot or two. As he slipped into the walkway a wave of chakra hit him, causing him to freeze and become dizzy as consciousness began to fade. From deep within the bowels of his mind he heard the Kyuubi growl angrily then give an answer to an unasked question as he slunk into the darkness of his cage. _"The Yondaime is here." _Naruto whimpered as the rhythmic taps of footsteps came closer. His body finally gave out on him and he fell into oblivion as a pair of legs came into sight. They wore typical shinobi boots and pants but what really caught his flagging attention was the flame covered hem of a long white coat._ 'Yondaime? But he's dead…' _he thought as he gave in to the darkness.

Minato sighed, torn between sorrow and joy as he gazed at the boy in front of him, half covered by the shadows of the walls. He knelt and turned him over as he pulled him out of the wall and into the walkway. Naruto let out another small whimper as he fell further into the blackness of his mind and Minato reached out to brush a few locks of sun kissed hair away from the teens face. "Oh Naruto," he said with another sigh, "You need to learn manners." He shook his head and picked the boy up, cradling him to his chest like the child he never had the chance to be.

And that's all I have except for the fact that Minato takes Naruto to some cave somewhere and when Naruto wakes up he finds a letter with some random crap about "For Naruto: when you are not asleep but when you are not yet awake, to help you understand with out making you worry about the implications of this matter." Or something like that. Lemme tell you something, it was a fucked up dream really. Uh, the castle was something out of _The Beauty and The Beast_ but bigger and a little different obviously but overall it had the same feel to it….so for all I know it could have been some sort of twist on it. The people who were in armor were in stuff like chain mail and the occasional plate mail. Why I don't know but they all were but I think they were still in the elemental nations. I also don't know what Minato meant by needing to learn manners. And….I think it was leaning towards yaoi cause Naruto looked a little girly…..okay maybe really girly but hey, to each his (or her) own. Gah, am I forgetting anything else.........Oh, I don't know why he was in the castle but I got the feeling that he was staying there against his will and was using this attack to get out, not liking either side. I don't even know what Minato was doing there or anything…..I swear I'm forgetting something else but I can't really think of what it is. Meh, I don't care. Take it, run with it, Poke it with a stick for all I care but for the love of anything someone please do something with it! I'd do it myself but I suck at writing fanfic. As it is I really need to work on the one I have now…. '-_- Yeesh, I'm a terrible person….


End file.
